Confessions of a Dramatic Anime Queen
by Sophia Rosalie Gibbs
Summary: Naruto character drama story! Mostly about Gaara's love life. What happens during Sophie Inuzuba's 10th grade year? read to find out!
1. We're Off!

Chapter 1: We're Off!

I woke up to the first rays of the sun in this fall day. I got out of bed, rummaged through my closet for a fresh outfit. I found a clean tee and jeans and slipped them on. How long until our next break? It was at least a month.

With a loud sigh, I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where I smelled burnt toast. "Nice job, Vic." I retorted, looking at the two black objects that were lying on his plate.

"Mmm... just the way that I like them." he replied as he sat down on the table. I grabbed my newest Rurouni Kenshin manga from the basket on the table and plopped down in the chair next to him. "Aren't you going to eat anything? Books aren't food, you know.

"Actually, they're food for the soul. Anyway, I never eat breakfast and looking at that toast made me lose any hunger that I had."

His dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "That's my job in life." I giggled and plopped the book down into my sling bag that was wrapped around my chair. "I'm leaving for school. Don't be late." I said, getting up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Mom!"

I giggled and walked out the door, a cool breeze flowing through the trees, making a swirl of fall colors all around me. I smiled happily and walked the short walk to P.S. 279, my high school.

"Hey peep!" Josh called as he passed by me on his skateboard._ Don't call me peep, you idiot!_ I let out an angry sighed but soon smiled looking at the beautiful fall scenery. I started humming a few lines of a song that was on my brain. Soon, the school came into view and I stopped humming. I walked in through the large wooden doors and saw the regular swarm of people that welcomed me to school. _Welcome to school, Sophie. Where anime is a taboo and so are you._

_Author's note: _What do you guys think so far? Please comment. Next chapter more characters are introduced!


	2. All is fair in anime worlds

Chapter 2: All is Fair in Anime Worlds...

I made my way through the multitude and heaved loudly when i got to my locker. I put in my combination and pushed open my locker. I felt someone poke and as I squealed, I heard a familiar laugh. "Hey Sophie." Gaara called, hands in his black hoodie like always. I scanned him from head to toe: Baggy black hoodie, blue jeans w/chain, Vans, Red hair with no streaks, and a piercing in his upper right ear. Good, he was still Gaara.

"What are you looking at Sophie?" he asked, noticing my blank expression.

"Sorry, I just zoned out. I'm fine."

He sighed. "Good. I thought that you got warped into another dimension or something like that."

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder."Silly Gaara! Though you know I wouldn't mind living in Japan."

He nodded."You know I wouldn't eit-" he was interrupted by a "SOPHIE!!" We turned around to see a cheerleader and football player walking hand in hand towards us. "See ya." Gaara said as he shot them his death glare. "Bye Gaara!" I called before getting pulled into a hug.

"Serenity!" I said, giving her a hug back. "Hey Nick." I said to the guy. "Hey." he replied, but his eyes were on Serenity. Soon, the first bell rang, and we said goodbye. I was happy to escape that torture. I scurried off to first period, eager to get there before the tardy bell rang.

I got to my class just as the tardy bell rang. I let out a heavy sigh of relief and got into my seat behind Josh. "Yo peep!" he said, giving me a high-five. "Will you ever try to not be a gangster?" He shrugged. "I guess I have gansta blood running through my veins." He made me laugh. "One day, you're going to get shot because you talk like that!" "You better believe it!" He said with a goofy smile.

Soon, our teacher remembered that class had started and began to teach us some hidden meanings in the phrase "All is fair in love and war." Josh handed me a piece of paper that read: _Not true. What about looks? _I held in a giggle. Yet again he was right. I wrote back: _LOL. Sounds true to me._

I discreetly handed him the piece of paper quickly before the teacher turned back around. I heard Josh laugh and found the teacher glaring at him. "What is so funny about the hidden meanings of this phrase, hm Josh? Do you even know what the phrase is?" Josh was about to protest, but the end bell rang. The teacher dismissed us and I found Steven waiting outside the door for me.

Steven and I walked together to his Chemistry class. We walked there and soon Gaara came into view. "Mind if I steal Sophie?" he asked Steven as we said goodbye. He nodded and walked into his class.

"You're coming over after school, right?" Gaara asked as we made our way to Home Ec. Gaara and I have a little band going, but the only place that you'll get a concert is in Gaara's garage. "Totally!" I replied happily. He gave a amused smile. Smiles with Gaara are few in public, but not rare. "Good. Your carriage will be waiting in its usual spot." he said, putting on a butler's voice. I giggled as we headed into the Home Ec. Room.

"Hey!" Aluize, a close friend of ours, said as we entered the room.

"Hi!" we replied as we went over to the table where we sat with her and her boyfriend, Jorin. We sat and talked about our plans for the day. "You're eating lunch with us right? Neji's suppose to buy pizza for us." I said, luring them to come sit with us. "Sure as long as the pizza is decent." Jorin said, reminding us of that awful pizza someone happened to get once. Aluize slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ugh! You can't think positive for once?" We all laughed as Jorin rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. "I will if you promise to not hit me." He remarked as the tardy bell rang.


	3. Sensei of greasy pizza

Chapter 3: We're Off to See the Sensei of Greasy Pizza

Home Ec. Was.. lets just say, interesting. The teacher made all the guys in the classroom cook for the female of their choice. Gaara chose me because I already knew what to expect from him. But man.. it wasn't anything close to what I expected. Gaara was getting a pan out to toast some bread. When his jacket got stuck on the heat ring and caught on fire. Luckily, Jorin was right next to him and he put his jacket sleeve under a heavy flow of water.

The teacher was in frantics, but Gaara and I were laughing our heads off. Gaara got a small burn, but the major laugh was the huge hole in his left sleeve. "Now everyone will think that I'm a pyromaniac!" He said as we made our way to the lunch room. "One more thing to add to your haters lists." I remarked, feeling the hole in his sleeve. "Well, it's not as bad as M.C.R. Cliff diving naked." he remarked, putting his hand back into his front pocket. (me: . -nose bleed-)

We made it to the lunch room and found our group of friends at the same table that we had sat at since we were freshman. Tenten was already at the table, reading a magazine. "Hey!" I said, which made her look up from the magazine.

She smiled and put the magazine down. "Neji just left to get the pizza. Have you seen Temari and or Shikamaru?" she asked as we sat down. Gaara laughed. "They're probably out there snogging or something much worse." was his reply to that. _Ugh.. Great mental picture, Gaara!_

Soon, Neji returned with Aluize and Jorin carrying drinks. "Hey." Neji said as he placed the pizza down on the table. "Thanks for coming, guys." I said as Aluize and Jorin sat down next to us. "No problem. We're all friends, right?" Jorin asked. We all nodded in agreement until my stomach grumbled. Gaara started laughing. "Guess it's time to eat, right Sophie?"

Neji opened the box and inside was a yummy looking cheese pizza. _Yum!_ Neji handed each of us two slices, except for Talia. "Why are you only eating one slice? You make me feel fat." Aluize said, eying the pizza with hungry eyes.

"I'm dieting for the Snow Ball. You guys are going right?" _Ugh! I hate dances!_ Aluize and Jorin shook their heads in agreement, while me and Gaara just shrugged. Tenten pouted. "Come on! Neji's going and you know that he hates dancing!" Neji snorted. "The only reason I'm going is because you are too, Tenten." Tenten smiled at him and he gave a slight one back.

I ate one slice of pizza and realized how oily it was. I handed the other piece to Gaara, who took it gratefully. I laughed at how skinny he was, but how much he ate. He gave me a goofy look, like he knew what i was thinking. The end bell rang and Neji and I headed towards the gym.


	4. Gym and Garage bands

Chapter 4: Gym and Garage Bands

We made it to the gym fairly quickly. I made my way into the girl's changing room. The rest of the girls gave me this stare, but I was used to it. I changed into our school's gym outfit, which was a pair of shorts and tank. I tugged on the tank top, which clung to me. _Why God gave me a large chest, I don't know. _I pulled my brown curly hair into a tight ponytail and headed to the bleachers for role call.

Neji came out from the guy's changing room, wearing the guy's required outfit. _Even if he was Tenten's boyfriend, who said I couldn't think that he was cute? _He plopped down next to me, because his last name was right before mine. Our coach came around by us to take role. "Neji Hyuuga?" "Here." Neji said in a flat tone. "Sophie Inuzuba?" "Here!" I said in a cheerful voice. He finished the role and made us do our run around the building to build endurance. Neji and I run at the same pace, so we chatted while we ran:

"So you and Gaara have plans tonight?"

"What do you mean by 'plans'?"

"Oh come on Sophie! You know what I mean."

"I know. We're going to go practice with our little band. You?"

"I'm taking Tenten out to see a movie. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah! I never go out so much anymore, so tell me if there are any good movies out."

"Sure thing! Oh yeah! Can you give something to Gaara for me? I'll give it to you at the end of class."

"Okay. Tell Tenten to call me!"

We departed into the changing rooms and as soon as I was redressed, I grabbed my bag and headed outside the gym where Neji was waiting, holding a black hoodie in his arms. "Here and thanks Sophie. See you tomorrow!" he said as the end bell rang. "Bye!" I called as I headed over to meet Gaara.

I ran over to the large oak tree on the far right side of the school. Gaara was already there along with his black mountain bike. He had his head down, so he was probably listening to his Ipod. I came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he looked up at me, but then he smiled and took the headphones out of his ears. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and handed him the hoodie. "Neji wanted me to give this to you." He pushed it back towards me. "It's for you. Look at what's on it." Now I was interested. I unfolded the hoodie and there was Krad, one of my favorite anime characters. "Squee!" I cried, giving Gaara a hug. "I love it! Thank you, thank you!" Gaara laughed. "Put it on. It'll probably be a windy ride home. Hop on."

I put it on and sat down on the back of his bike. I put my feet on the foot holders that he installed just for me. I wrapped my arms around him. "Ready?" he asked. "Yup!" I replied as he took off down the street.

We soon made it to his house and I jumped off the bike. Gaara dropped the bike in the driveway and went and unlocked the door. He went inside and opened the garage door.

Once the garage door opened, we stepped inside and saw Gaara's shiny green and black electric guitar and amp. I went to the back and brought out our music. Gaara plugged in his stuff and we had lots of fun. We sang and played some of favorite songs.

Gaara was really good at playing guitar. I occasionally looked over at his fingers move, and I was mesmerized. We laughed when I forgot a word or he forgot a chord.

Soon, a black truck pulled into the driveway, almost hitting Gaara's bike. We already knew who it was. "Hey Sophie and Gaara!" Shikamaru said, getting out of the driver's seat. We waved to him. He went to the passenger side and opened the door. Temari stepped out and they made their way towards the front door. "Hey guys! We're going to watch a movie! Wanna join us?" Shikamaru asked as we cleaned up. "Sorry. I probably should be getting home before it gets to dark." I said getting out of the garage. "I'll walk you home. I don't feel like watching a movie, either."

Temari shrugged as we closed the garage door. "Alright. Have it your way." We said goodbye and made our way to my house. I was so lucky to live so close to him.

"So, you like the hoodie?"

"It's awesome! Where did you find it?"

"Neji found it on Ebay and he called me up. I told him to buy it and now it's yours."

"That's cool! I'll have to pay you back. How much was it?"

"It doesn't matter. It's a gift from one M.C.R rodie to the next."


	5. DDR

Chapter 5: Dance Dance Ramen

I laughed and soon my house came into view. "You want to come in?" I asked Gaara as we stepped into the driveway.

"Sure if you don't mind. I'd rather not go back home to see who knows what?"

"Ugh, great visual, mistro. Why are you always so mean to your sister?"

"She's just so happy all the time."

"You sound like an emo when you say that."

"And if I am, what? You won't take me with you to Japan or you won't be my friend?"

I laughed. "I was just joking. I'll be your friend and take you along with me to Japan any way! emo or not!"

He smiled as we stepped into the house. As soon as we got into the house, we heard Metallica blaring from Vic's room. Gaara looked over at me and he shook his head. "Let's go up to the loft!" I yelled above the music. He nodded and we made our way up to the loft.

The loft is apart of our attic that my dad let me change into a place where I could relax and drown out Vic. Sometimes I wished that they didn't get divorced. Now I had to live with my mom because Dad moved to the other side of the country. The loft's walls were painted a forest green and all through the loft there was scattered anime mangas, posters, character pictures, and a few of my clothes.

Gaara plopped in my computer chair and I sat down on my favorite beanie bag. "Ouch!" he said, realizing that he was sitting on something. He got up and realized that it was one of my gazillion Rurouni Kenshin mangas. "'A Reason to Act'? How cheesy! Now matter how hard that they try, they still make it into a sappy romance story. I want blood...swords!" He said, holding the book as a pretend sword.

"Oh yeah, Gaara? Then why do you play Final Fantasy? That's a love story too!"

He crossed his arms. "That's so not true!" I laughed at his bad comeback and he smiled. "Fine. You win. What do you want from me?"

"Play DDR with me? I'll whoop your butt this time for sure!" I said with determination.

"Sure, but don't cry if you loose little girl!"

He went into the closet and pulled out the dance mats, while I put the game into the system. We played a one on one dance competition. It was so much! As usual, Gaara won. We both fell on the floor, laughing and tired.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you missed that left stomp!" Gaara said, getting up.

"You were so serious it was making me laugh, so I missed that left stomp!" I said, defending myself.

"Yeah,yeah. How about making us some Ramen. That'll be even." I got up and straightened myself out. "Fine. Ramen it is. Let's go down to the kitchen."

We went down the stairs, the music and lights in Vic's room off. "Good! I'm glad that he left. Listening to that trash makes me get closer to becoming an emo."

Gaara laughed at my comment and opened the cabinet, which held my life my supply of ramen. "What kind do I want?" he thought out loud.

"You goof! Pick one!" I said, pulling out an oriental one for me. He let out another laugh and pulled one out for him.

I put some water to boil, while Gaara set the table with Japanese bowls."Where'd you put the chopsticks?" he asked. "Left cabinet, first shelf." I answered automatically while adding the noodles into the now boiling water. Gaara started humming a few bars of an A7X song and I joined in. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. I moved my hand without looking and touched the hot pan.

"Ow! Dam it!" I cried as I turned on the faucet.

"You okay?" Gaara asked, coming over to me. I nodded and saw a patch of red appear on my hand. I went into a lower cabinet and found a band aid. "Hey Gaara, can you put this on for me?"

He nodded and put the band aid carefully over my small burn. I rushed over to stir the noodles, that thankfully didn't stick to the pan. I added the flavor packets and Gaara came over with the bowls."Let me do it. Don't want to burn yourself again. Plus, if we both come in with a burn at school tomorrow, we may start a new fashion trend."

I laughed and went into the fridge and pulled out two cans of orange soda, something neither of us could do without. He brought the two steamy bowls over to the table where I was sitting. "Ikedakimasa!" we said, laughing. I opened up my chopsticks and began eating. Before you knew it, Gaara had already finished his! He gave a loud burp and smiled sheepishly. I laughed and finished my dinner.

We cleaned up just as Vic came in the door. "Hey Gaara." Vis said as he walked into his room and turned on the Metallica yet again. "Hn." Gaara said, making a face."I'm going to go. Bye Sophie."

"Bye Gaara! See you tomorrow!" I said walking him to the door. He put his hood on and I smiled happily as I thought about the fun we had today."You guys are in love." Vic called from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I growled. "Uh! It's not like that you bakka!" I growled.

"Please! Whatever you do, just stop thinking about Japan for one damn minute. Anyway, Mom's not coming home tonight. She called me from the office." I shrugged and went up to my room, where I listened to music, did my homework, and went to bed.


	6. New Kid

Chapter 6: New Guy

I woke up to Metallica blaring yet again. _What a wonderful way to start off my day._ I rummaged through my clothes like always and got dressed, including my new hoodie. I grabbed my sling bag and headed downstairs, which luckily didn't smell of burnt toast.

"Not eating toast today? I'm surprised, Vic." I said, opening up the book I was reading yesterday.

"Out of bread, decided to eat cereal. You?" he said after he finished a spoonful of mushy flakes.

"You've been living with me for how long? You should now this by now." I said without taking my eyes off the book.

"God, sis! We need to talk. You drown out your sad, lonely life with anime and hang around weird people like Gaara. Why can't you be like a normal girl and get a boyfriend? Is it that hard for you?"

The tears started forming in my eyes. _Why did Vic have to be such an asshole?_ "Why do you care! It's my life! What would you rather me be: pregnant or happy?" I got up abruptly from the table and headed out the door, the tears falling down my face. The wind whipped my hair into my face, but I kept going. I soon saw a large black object in my path. "You okay Sophie?" Gaara asked, making me realize that he was the black object. I ran over to him and cried.

"Vic hurt my feelings by telling me that I'm not normal. I know that I'm not, but it still hurt me so bad." I clenched my fist on his chest.

Gaara patted me on the back. "Screw him. He'll never understand. I understand though."

I nodded in agreement and he wiped the rest of my tears away with his thumb. "There, there. Let's go to school."

I sniffled and straightened out and we began walking to school. Josh passed by us, but he didn't say anything. Let's just say, he and Gaara weren't the best of friends. Gaara eased the mood by talking about his older brother, Kankuro, coming home from college soon.

We made it to school quickly and we made our way to my locker."Feeling better?" Gaara asked as I got my books.

"Yes. Thank you for picking today to come to walk with me to walk to school. I really needed you." He smiled until we heard the first bell ring. He put his hands in his pockets like always. "See ya." he said as he walked off. I smiled and headed off to Language Arts.

I got into the classroom and noticed that there was some new guy in my seat . I went over to him and tapped him politely on the shoulder. He turned around, his black eyes staring at me.

"Sorry to bother you, but you're in my seat. Are you new?"

He smiled."Yeah, sorry. My name's Sasuke. Yours?"

"Sophie. Nice to meet ya." I said, giving him a smile back.

He got up from my desk and sat in the seat to the right of mine. I sat down and Josh gave me a flat "Hey."

I was pisted. "What is your damn problem, Josh?!"

He gave me the glare of an angry cat. "My problem is with you! Why do you hang around with that creep?!"

I slammed my books down. "He's my best friend! What the hell is with everyone today?! You know what I think? I think that you're just jealous!"

He gave me a death glare as Sasuke started laughing. "And what the fuck do you think is so funny, new kid?" Josh growled as he turned to him.

Sasuke just kept laughing. "I can't believe that you let a girl tell you off!"

Josh didn't have a comeback because Sasuke was right. I did tell him off. Sasuke smiled at me and that's when I realized that he had Abercrombie on his shirt. "You know what? I think that you and i will get along." I smiled back and realized that I just became friends with the new kid.


End file.
